Eye of the Dragon, Eloquence of the Heart
by TygerEye415
Summary: One detention on the Friday before Christmas holidays forces two enemies together.What will happen when Draco photographs something incriminated of Hermione? and what will she do to stop him from showingthe school? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the Dragon, Eloquence of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything represented in this story belongs to JKR. Any references made will be cited at the end of the chapter.  
  
When Hermione Granger thought of her years at Hogwarts School, many things came to mind. First, were her best friends Harry Potter, possibly the most famous wizard ever known, and Ron Weasley. They were best friends for their seven years at school, give or take a few months First Year. She remembered all of their adventures, and times of mortal peril. The next thing she thought of was how much she loved to learn, and how that never changed. She loved the thrill of challenge. Everything from figuring out how to transfigure a bird to a pig, or charm a book to tap dance, excited her. And the last of her Top Three memories, she thought of Draco Malfoy.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Harry! Come on! We're going to be late for Potions!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Ugh, I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't nag!" Harry responded. Ron laughed at them, and chose not to say anything, for once. Walking quickly, they made their way down to the dungeons. As usual, Professor Snape was already there, and was waiting for students to arrive. It also appeared as though the rest of the class was already there.  
  
Ron looked around and muttered under his breath to his best friends, "Uh- oh..."  
  
Snape's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Thank you for joining us, Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger." He looked around, "Tut-Tut, it looks as though you three are late."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth, but Hermione said, "We most certainly are not later professor! The bell hasn't rung yet!"  
  
"Silence," Snape hissed, "you three are late because you are the last one's in this classroom. Miss Granger, your presence is requested for a detention tonight at 8 P.M. sharp, and do not be late."  
  
Harry looked like he was about to say anything, but Hermione stamped on his foot. "Don't say anything. You don't need to get in trouble also," Hermione whispered.  
  
They took their usual seats in the back of the room and got out their supplies while Snape wrote the instructions on the board.  
  
"I can't believe you got a detention Hermione! The Friday before Christmas holiday! And you're Head Girl!" Harry said.  
  
"Bad Hermione! Bad!" Ron joked.  
  
"Oh shut up you two! I'm sure it won't be that bad! Plus, things can't really get worse."  
  
Unfortunately, someone else had been listening to their exchange. "Ah Granger, I think you're wrong there. I'm surprised at you"  
  
Hermione whirled around, "What do you want Malfoy?" she spat out.  
  
"I was just commenting that things do indeed get worse. The first case of things getting worse is that you don't get to say goodbye to you boyfriends before they leave for holiday," he drawled, "And second of all, we have to spend it together. Not how I was planning my first evening of break."  
  
"Shut up ferret face. Harry and Ron are not my boyfriends, and...wait. Why am I spending detention with you?"  
  
"Not concentrating hard enough in class Miss Granger. I think I will have to take 10 points from Gryffindor for that," said a voice behind them.  
  
After Double Potions, Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed back upstairs. Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch, and Hermione was almost looking forward to leaving them at the Gryffindor Common Rooms, and heading to the Head's Dorm.  
  
"Great," she thought, "Another fun filled afternoon with High Pureblood, I- Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass-Malfoy."  
  
When Hermione received an owl from Hogwarts the previous summer telling her that she had been made Head Girl, she was stoked. Although she was betting that she would be, it still came as a surprise. Her elation was slightly deterred, however, when she found out on September 1st that Ferret Boy Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. She didn't really expect Ron to become HB, but still. The first month or so of school was filled with name calling and insults on both sides. But after a while it just leveled to sheer irritation, annoyance. They had almost reached an unspoken agreement to be somewhat civil to each other, at least in their dorm. After all, they were basically living with each other.  
  
Eventually, the trio got to the Gryffindor room. Harry and Ron begged Hermione to come in a play a came of chess, or just hang out, but she declined.  
  
"No you guys, I have work to do, and I want to finish it before my detention! I'm going to miss you both so much! Ron, Harry, be good in Romania, and, I know it's hard for you, but try not to do anything stupid." She gave them both a hug, and headed off.  
  
Back in the Head Boy/Girl common room, Draco was already sitting on the Green and Maroon couch, reading. He valued this quiet time, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He especially enjoyed the dorm when Miss Mudblood I-Know-Everything wasn't there. Just being in the same room as her irked him. He stopped calling her Mudblood out loud; after all, he was almost 17. But he still hated her, even if he couldn't remember why exactly. The portrait door swinging open quickly interrupted his calm.  
  
"Bloody hell," he thought.  
  
Hermione strode into the room and was almost up the stairs to her room when she heard,  
  
"What, no 'Hello, how are you?' for the head boy?"  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy," was her response, and kept walking. She didn't want to have to deal with him, at least not yet.  
  
Hermione loved spending time in her room. The walls were painted maroon and gold, and her bedding was checked with the same colors. Her furniture was made of an eloquent mahogany wood, and all the hardware was a shiny brass. One wall was lined with shelves of books. Against another wall were her bed and a door to the common room, and on a third was her desk and armoire. On the fourth wall were a large floor length mirror, a couch, and a door leading to her and Draco's adjoining bathroom. Many girls in Hogwarts would kill to be able to share such a close proximity to Draco Malfoy: Sex God, but Hermione could have cared less. She understood why girls were attracted to him. His white-blonde hair fell in around his face, his gray eyes were mysterious and sexy, and his body was amazing due to 6 and a half years of Quidditch. But his personality negated all of that in Hermione's mind.  
  
Instead of doing work, like she told Ron and Harry she was going to do, she lay down on her bed.  
  
"I guess I'm more tired than I thought," said Hermione out loud. "I'll just close my eyes for a few hours, skip dinner, and then go do that god awful detention for Snape." She preformed a spell that would wake her up at 7:30, and closed her eyes.  
  
References: "...I know it's hard for you, but try not to do anything stupid." --- Pirates of the Caribbean If there are any other references that you find, let me know and I will cite them!  
  
A/N: So, do you like? This is my first fic. I'll try and update quickly. Please review and I hope you like it!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Eye of the Dragon, Eloquence of the Heart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing  
  
Draco watched Hermione go upstairs to her dorm. ::That stupid goody two shoes Mudblood always thinks she runs the world.:: He had known, and hated her since their first year. He didn't have a reason to like her. His father, Luscious, had always told him that Mudbloods were filthy, and didn't deserve to associate with purebloods like the Malfoy's. Not wanting to disobey his father, which was always a bad thing to do, Draco hated Hermione with a passion. It annoyed him even more when she never seemed to be irritated by his comments.  
  
Trying to push thoughts of Hermione out of his head, Draco went back to reading. But he couldn't concentrate. He was itching to get back on his Firebolt 2000, and practice Quidditch for a while. He hadn't been on his broom in almost a week, which was a record for him. ::Well its been less time than the last time I had a good shag.:: He didn't count Pansy Parkinson as "a good" shag. She was more like a rubber doll that screamed when she thought it was appropriate.  
  
Deciding that he had had enough reading, Draco stood up gracefully, even though no one was watching, and went to his dorm to get his broom. When he passed Hermione's door, he wondered what she was doing alone in her room. He had only been in there once, and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat. However, curiosity got the better of him, and he crept inside her room.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He saw laying on top of the king sized bed, Hermione, sleeping. ::Why does Hermione look so beautiful like that? DID YOU JUST THINK BEAUTIFUL AND HERMIONE IN THE SAME SENTENCE? MALFOY'S DO NOT DO THAT!!:: But he couldn't help but stare. Her chocolate brown ringlets were fanned around her head that almost made it look like a halo. She was still wearing her school uniform, and the skirt was creeping up her thighs.  
  
Very quietly, he walked across the room to her bed. Without moving her bed too much, and hopefully without touching her, Draco slowly lifted her skirt up. His breath caught short when he saw what was underneath the skirt. Or rather what wasn't under the skirt. All he saw was a small patch of brown hair and nothing else.:: Who would have thought that she went commando?::  
  
The infamous Malfoy smirk appeared on Draco's mouth. What did the school know-it-all wear underneath ::her ::skirt? The entire school would be dying to know that secret. A brilliant plan blossomed in Draco's head. How much would she being willing to do to stop him from sharing this secret? No one would take her seriously anymore if they knew this. But, how could he prove it? Moving silently, Draco went back to his room, grabbed his camera, and went back to Hermione's room. Only feeling slightly like a pornographer, he started taking pictures, making sure that he included her skirt up around her waist and her lack of panties underneath. Unfortunately, his camera wasn't alone in what he saw. He and his penis saw it too, and that was bad.  
  
He could feel an erection growing and he was disgusted. This was a Mudblood. A Mudblood shouldn't be able to do this to someone of higher blood. It wasn't right. Frantic to get out of her room, Draco almost dropped the expensive camera. He dashed out, and went to the comfort of his on dorm. Thoughts of flying were far away. He penis was throbbing rather uncomfortably, and he needed someway to relieve that.  
  
"Pansy," he muttered, and hurried out.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up rather groggy. She couldn't remember why she was waking up either. It couldn't be morning yet! She looked at her clock; 7:30...  
  
"Oh no! Detention...Snape... Draco... DRACO? DID I JUST CALL HIM DRACO?... but detention! Snape is going to KILL ME!"  
  
In her haste, Hermione failed to notice that her skirt was up around her waist. She just rushed to get her robes, and threw them on, and dashed down to the dungeons.  
  
Holding a stitch in her side, she arrived in the dungeon for her detention.  
  
"I...am...so...sorry...Professor..." Hermione panted, still holding her side.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Miss Granger," said Snape, his voice cold. "You have just lost Gryffindor another 25 points, and made the detention harder for Mr. Malfoy and yourself."  
  
Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was looking mutinous. She was about to say something to Snape, but thought better of it. ::I don't want to lose any other points for Gryffindor. And I don't want to give him the satisfaction of getting under my skin.:: She tried to smile and said, "Professor, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Well, ::Miss Granger::, you and Mr. Malfoy will be cleaning this classroom. The ::entire:: classroom. By hand, no magic. I will be working in my office down the corridor. I don't want to hear as much as a peep from either of you, am I clear?"  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded in consent, and Snape turned on his heal and left.  
  
"Well Granger, this could prove to be a ::very:: interesting evening," Draco said, with his ever permanent smirk.  
  
Irritated, Hermione answered, "And why is that Malfoy? Are you going to bounce around the dungeons as a ferret? Because, I mean, that would be amusing."  
  
Ignoring what she said, Draco continued. "Oh nothing like that, you see, I found something very interesting tonight about what goes on 'down under'. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh I think you know," Draco said seductively, as he walked closer, "what is under that 'oh so very cute' skirt you wear. Or should I say, what isn't under there."  
  
A/N: soo? Do you like it so far? I hope so!! Please let me know what I can do to make it better!!! And by the way, the Italics weren't working when I posted this chapter, so anything :: like this ::: is a thought!! 


End file.
